


Mr Cute But Deadly (re-doing)

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, But it's the kind you want, Drama, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, F/M, I don't know anything about mafia's so i'll have to do research, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isabel and Eren are Related, It's probably gonna suck, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Other, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Who is Mr. CBD?





	1. 7 Days

_To: DOKNILE@gmafia.com_

_From: MrCBD@rmafia.com_

_Subject: Our Trades._

 

Mr. Dok, I’ve gave you half of our weapons, we still haven’t received our money. I’ll give you a week, if you don’t give us the money by then, I will kill you myself. No wait- I will get somebody else to, you know i don't like getting dirty. Times ticking, by the time I send this email.

Don't keep me waiting and I don't mess around. <3

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

\- Mr. CBD xx

 


	2. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to see who Mr.CBD is and what he does. :-))
> 
> \- ok i literally just thought of anything, no mafia shit yet but we get to talk to dok~! -
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( btw : Dok-Italic and bold. ; Mr.CBD - Italic and underlined ; )

 

“That mother fucker still hasn’t gave me my fucking money.” Eren rubbed his temple with irritation, he pushed his chair back violently and stood up- then sighed. 

“No one is here so I have to get my hands dirty... and I just got my hair and nails done!” He whined. Eren pulled out his pastel blue Iphone dialing Dok’s number.

 

**_“Hello..? Who is this?” Nile said._ **

 

_ “ Mr.Dookk~ where’s my money?....you know I gave you a week to do so.” He giggled. _

_ “And...you know I don’t like waiting..” He said in a pouty voice. _

 

“ **_Ah-?! Give me another week please! I-I was busy!”_ You could tell that he was scared.**

 

_ “ _ _ As I’ve told you before, I do not like waiting Nile! Give me my goddamn money now hurry the fuck up before I kill you.”  _  Eren growled and literally  **abused** the end call button.

 

“Goddamn people don’t know what to do when they’re told.”

“Ewww~! I’m sweating, now I have to take a shower..”

  
  


  * Time Skip -



  
  


After Eren got home, he went into the bathroom, undressed himself and stepped into the shower, turning it on warm. He lathered himself in strawberry shaving gel, then took out a razor and shaved himself completely,  running his small hands against his smooth skin. He poured some soap on his loofah and rubbed his body, then washed it off.  (ok what the fuck, who wants to know what he does isn’t it boring ??)

  
Eren turned off the shower wrapped himself in a pink towel- dried himself off and put on a purple lace spaghetti strap top and matching boy shorts. He opened the door to his bedroom, pulled the covers back and slid in. When his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is about done with Nile, he will not give him anymore chances after this.

“Mikasa, Dok hasn’t gave me my money, do you think I’ve gave him enough time.” Eren said as he rested his head on his folded arms.

 

“I guess so, do you want me to kill him or bring him back to you?” She said behind her red scarf. 

 

“Hmm… sure, bring him back to me, I’ll show him a good lesson.” He giggled quietly to himself.

“Mika! Go bring him to me, please~!” Eren said sweetly and spun around in his spinny chair, he spun to fast he flew out and fell on the ground.

 

“Oww shit!! That hurt like hell!!!” He noticed mikasa was gone so he sighed and got up from the floor.

 

* **_RING RING RING RING*_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_“_ ** _ Hello Hello! This is Mr.CBD speaking how may I help ya?~”   _ He said in a bubbly voice.

 

“ **_I’m sorry Eren, but I can’t get Mr.Dok, something came up, but I do recommend someone by the name of Levi Heichou, I heard he’s really talented…”_ ** He could hear Mikasa sigh.

**_“His number is, 518-573-0421. I gotta go, bye.”_ **

 

**_*_ ** **CALL ENDED** **_*_ **

 

“Levi Heichou huh? I’ll make sure to contact him.” He wrote down the number on a sticky note so he wouldn’t forget.

 

“I hope he’s hot, because this ass is not gonna fuck itself.” He patted his cute round little booty and walked into his kitchen. “I’m sooo hungry...I can’t even fucking cook because last time I forgot to put water in my instant ramen and then caught on fire..” He pouted and pulled out his phone. “Guess I’ll order food” Eren dialed the number and ordered what he wanted.

 

“Yes, hello I would like to order some steak,mash potatoes, and asparagus. Yes, yes thank you, bye.”

 

*Time skip to food, because why not? :-) I also keep putting quotes instead of periods.*

 

* **_DING DONG DING DONG*_ **

 

Eren rushed to the door, took out his wallet pulled out 40 dollars, he opened the door loudly, then grabbed the food from the man’s hands and threw the money at him.

 

‘Poor guy.’ He thought and slammed the door, he practically ripped the box open and started digging in.” 

  


After Eren was done eating he patted his belly and burped. "I'm so full, I'll just go to sleep and it digest.." He got up from his chair and laid down on the soft carpet, curling up like a kitty, snoring softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Mr. L.A next~<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's him!

“Levi Heichou!” There was a knocking on a door and Levi tched then he turned away from his laptop.

“Come in..” It was Eld, Levi sighed and turned around. “What do you want now? Can’t you see i’m busy?” “Ah..sorry sir, it’s just that someone named…’Mr.CBD’ has called and asked If you-only you, if you can take out someone by the name of ‘Nile Dok’.

“He said that ‘Dok’ hasn’t gave him his money yet.” Levi huffed and turned back to typing down the people he has to kill. “I’ll see what I can do..”  Eld gave him a number and left out.

 

‘Who ever this Mr.CBD guy is I hope he’s cute, so I can pound his little a-’ He cut his thoughts off before he could go any further. ‘What am I thinking?! I don’t even know this guy.’

 

He pushed himself back from the desk, stood up, and opened the door then walked out.

“Hello Heichou~” Petra said flirtatiously she crossed her arms- well she crossed them and put her arms under her boobs, trying to make them bigger even though they were small. ( no offense 2 smalls chichis<33)

 

“Tch, I don’t even know why I have you on my team, you only want me for my looks.” He scowled and turned his head, walking away from her. “I’ll never like you, I don’t even like women, so stop trying, I’m embarrassed for you.” He snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“L-Levi! Wai-” He turned his head back around. “Who said you can call me Levi?”

“N-No one b-” “Exactly, no one said you can, now leave me alone before I kick you off the team, also get it through your empty head, I like men!”  ‘Stupid bitch thinks she can call me whatever she wants.’

 

He pulled out the number Eld gave him and dialed, they picked up

 

**_“Hello, I’d like to speak to this ‘Mr.CBD’.”_ ** The voice was not what he was expecting, he expected it to be a deep voice. 

 

_ “Hello! Hello! This is Mr.CBD how may I help ya!~”  _    “ **_This is Levi Heichou, you called one of my cadets asking to take out a ‘Mr.Dok” “_ ** _ Ah~ Yes! I did call, I asked if you could take him out because he basically stole our guns.”  _ **_“Give me details.”_ ** _ Okie Dokie!~ He has about 100 people working for him right now,  you can bring other people too, after you kill him, or if he gives my money back I’ll give you half.”  “Sound like a deal, also his place is located in the alleyway on 17th Maria Street, by the way, you sound sexy, get a pen and paper and I’ll give you my  _ **_personal_ ** _ number.”  “It’s 564-789-2367”  _ **_“I-I’ll see what I can do..” “_ ** _ I have to go now, Ciao~”  _  He made kissy noises and hung up. 

 

Levi ruffled his hair back and groaned.‘Goddamn, holy fucking shit..’ He thought

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me 2 hours to think of this shit. :> ; sry it's so short. ; I'm sorry I made Petra a slut... but idk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think this isn't Mafia anymore. more just like fluff. lolz

When Eren hung up the phone, he clutched it to his chest and sighed. “His voice is soooo dreamy!~” “Mikasaaa! Thanks for recommending a hot guy for me~” He heard in the background, “Whatever Eren…” He pouted and turned around, “What’s with the attitude? Did Annie not give you some last night??” He wiggled his eyebrows and put on a goofy smile.  
“S-Shut up you midget!” Eren shrugged and walked off. “Bye Bye…”

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out his pocket, he smiled at who it was and answered.  
“I see you actually called huh?” Eren giggled and twirled his hair. “Shut up brat, do you want to go out for some coffee or something..?” “L-like a date?!” He yelled. “Yes like a date, now do you want to go or not? Quieten down.” “O-Oh..Uh..sure.” “Great, how about Wednesday?” “Yeah...sounds great!” “I gotta go now, bye brat.” “Bye-”

*CALL ENDED* 

Eren squealed and jumped around. ‘I can’t believe I got a date!’ He thought, he was so distracted he ran into a wall.“MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT BITCH HOLY FUCKIN OW!” He screamed, rubbing his nose, eren ran to the bathroom checking himself out, seeing if there is any bruises. ‘There is none, i’m okay.’ He sighed in relief and headed out. “I have to pick out something!” Eren pulled his phone back out of his pocket, texting Levi.

Smolbrighteyes: is it alright if I wore a skirt when we get coffee?:-)

MrBadass: sure if you show me how it looks..

Smolbrighteyes: Yaaay!^.^ Okay, i’ll show you when I pick out one!

 

 

v^v^v^v^

 

Eren and Levi have been texting nonstop over the weekend. Today was the day, he was freaking out, he didn’t even know if Levi was serious about him wearing a skirt. What if he looks ugly, what if Levi isn’t even interested in him!? Eren was on his way to the coffee shop he forgot to send him a picture. He pushed the door open, the scent of coffee and tea filling his nostrils.

He looked around until he spotted Levi, waving at him and running over. “S-So… how do I look?”  
“Eren... you look...stunning.” “T-Thank you..no one has ever asked me out before.” Eren sat down on the opposite side of Levi. “Sooo... why did you ask me out?” The question startled Levi. “W-why I asked you out?” “Well, Yeah! No one just asks people out for a reason!” “Let’s just say that I….” “You what?” Eren smiled and leaned forward. “I... took an interest in you…” “Oh really? You interest me too.” Eren looked at his watch and saw what time it is. 8:00. “It was fun talking to you Levi, you’re a real sweetheart.” Eren giggled and pecked Levi’s cheek, walking off and leaving Levi stunned. “Oh my god! I can’t believe I kissed him on the cheek!” 

“I can’t believe he kissed me on my cheek..”

They both sighed. "I wish Eren was mine." "I wished I was Levi's..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If this sucks, I just couldn't think right today. 
> 
> btw<3 Eren's outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/24/6f/cd246fa706b7abf90b291bb38580f854.jpg
> 
> Levi's : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/72/de/ec/72deec1bf4130d97cc676b1584ba7b20.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept all night. If I wrote anymore I'd die. 
> 
> -Sorry It sucks. <3-


End file.
